


Pillow Talk

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, eruri - Freeform, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike looks down at the blonde head pillowed on his chest and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Nanaba’s ear.<br/>“So, do anything last night?”<br/>“Went down to the bar with the trainees.”<br/>It’s an innocent enough remark, but Mike knows that when it comes to Nanaba things are rarely, if ever, innocent.<br/>“Fuck sake Nanaba, leave the trainees alone.”<br/>“But they’re sweet!” </p><p>Mike and Nanaba's pillow talk turns to Erwin and Levi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Mike looks down at the blonde head pillowed on his chest and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Nanaba’s ear.

“So, do anything last night?”

Nanaba is sprawled across the bed, head on Mike’s chest, fingers tracing lazy circles around his nipples.

“Went down to the bar with the trainees.”

It’s an innocent enough remark, but Mike knows that when it comes to Nanaba things are rarely, if ever, innocent. 

“Fuck sake Nanaba, leave the trainees alone.”

“But they’re sweet!” 

He can feel her lips curving into a smile against his chest. 

“They’re kids.”

“Not for much longer they won’t be.” 

The smiling lips twitch against his skin.

“Not if you get your hands on them.”

“Mmm hmm. Jean’s rather cute.” 

“Jean? Which one’s he?”

“Kirschtein. Tall kid. Face like a horse.”

“He looks like a horse and you think he’s cute? What, are you into fucking horses now?”

“Well…” 

He feels her smirk against his skin again and her hand slides lower, down over his thigh. Mike snorts and bats her hand away. 

“You are an insatiable woman.”

“That’s why you love me, honey.”

She sits up, sheets pooling around her thighs, and reaches across Mike for the glass of brandy on the bedside table. 

“What about you? Get up to anything?”

“Not much. Caught up with Erwin.”

“Oh? How’s he doing?”

“Yeah, he’s okay.”

Nanaba takes a dainty sip and offers the glass to Mike, who shakes his head.

“Haven’t seen much of him since he got promoted. He seems to be handling it okay though. He looked almost chilled last time I saw him. Well,” she laughs, “as chilled as someone like Erwin is ever likely to get. What happened? Did someone pull the poker out of his ass?”

“That would be Levi.”

“What?” She’s looking at him curiously now, all attention.

“He’s fucking Levi.” 

Mike is the very sole of discretion but he does not hesitate to voice his thoughts to Nanaba. 

“Really? Levi?”

“Yup.” 

“How’d you know?”

“How’d you think I know? I can smell it on him.”

“Well, I guess even Erwin Smith has to get his kicks somehow, but Levi?”

“Yup. Levi.” 

Nanaba taps her fingers on the glass for a moment, looking thoughtful.

“I suppose he is sort of fascinating. And he’s quite a sweetie really underneath all that front. But he can be kinda intense. I guess they’re pretty similar in that respect.” 

“Yeah. I tried to warn him.”

“Warn him? You mean you spoke to Erwin about it? You don’t really think Levi’s still a threat do you?”

“No, not like that, but you know how things are, and Levi can be pretty reckless…”

Mike tails off, not wanting to put it into words. None of them need reminding that the person beside them, the person in their bed, the person they cling to in the dark, could be torn away from them at any moment. 

“You think there might be something in it? Other than the sex, I mean.” 

“There’s already something in it.” 

Mike’s face is serious when he looks up at her and Nanaba whistles softly. 

“Erwin and Levi, huh? Who’d have thought it? Well as long as they make each other happy, for as long as they’ve got.” 

“Yeah, but what happens when…”

“Hey,” Nanaba cuts Mike off with a soft kiss, before settling down at his side, curling in against him. He pulls her close, folding his arms easily around her. They lie quietly together, Mike tracing his fingers over the pattern of the harness on her back. After a few minutes she laughs softly. 

“He must have had a fit when he saw the state of Erwin’s bedroom.”

“Wait, what?” Mike’s hand stills instantly. “When have you ever seen the inside of Erwin’s bedroom? Don’t tell me you even managed to…”

“Relax, honey, I loaned Erwin a book ages ago, when I went to collect it he was up to his eyes in paper work as usual so he just told me to go into his room to get it. Bit of a pigsty in there. Levi must be having a field day.” 

She falls silent and Mike resumes stroking her back. Once he thinks she’s lost interest in the subject, he moves his attention lower, running his hand over the smooth arc of her hip, down to the curve of her ass. 

“Levi huh?” 

Mike mentally curses Levi, and then curses himself for bringing up the subject in the first place. Nanaba looks up at him, a familiar spark in her eyes that makes his groin tighten. 

“He’s kinda small. Makes my eyes water just thinking about it.” 

“Well stop fucking thinking about it then!” He slaps her smartly on the ass, hard enough to sting, but she just laughs. “Shit Nanaba, what are you like? Anyway,” this time it’s Mike’s turn to smirk, “he’s about the same size as you darling and you seem to manage just fine.”

“True.” Nanaba lifts herself up on one elbow and casts an appraising glance over Mike’s long body. “Though maybe Erwin’s bigger than…”

She doesn’t get a chance to finish before Mike has flipped her on her back, smothering her laughter with his mouth.


End file.
